Heero, Duo, and the skinny red thing
by HeeroHottie
Summary: what happens when Duo finds something in the freezer?... language, OOC, duo screaming like a girl.


Disclaimer: I don't own, u can't sue me *sticks out tounge* nahnahnahnahnah…yeah…uh 

Warnings: language, OOC, Blood, and other stuff…… enjoy my fellow psychos ^_^

****

Heero, Duo, and the skinny red thing…

Heero and Duo were in there bedroom when Duo suddenly got the munchies, so he went downstairs for a snack. When he got to the kitchen he opened the freezer his eyes went wide and he shouted "HEERO!!" Heero came running down the stairs thinking that Duo hurt himself. He burst into the kitchen with a medical kit in hand. "What the fuck wrong with you?" he asked Duo who just looked at him with his eyes bulging out "H-Heero what is this?" he said pointing to the long skinny red thing in the freezer. Heero walks to stand beside him and when he looks in the freezer his jaw drops and he says "I don't know, I've never seen something so fat and round!" "wellit aint mine!" Duo said looking at Heero "not mine either" Heero said backing away from the skinny red thing. "should we, you know, touch it?" Duo asked Heero who was up against the sink "I don't know, you think it's safe?" Duo looked at the skinny red thing, considering rather or not to touch it. After some thought he slowly reached out a finger and poked at it, it jiggled and he screamed like a girl and ran and jumped into Heero's arms. Heero put Duo down and walked over to the skinny red thing that was now on the floor, he looked at it cautiously, before reaching out a hand to touch it only to be glomped by Duo yelling "Nooooo, don't touch it, it's alive!" Heero looks up to see Duo beating the shit out of the skinny red thing with a spatula screaming, like a girl, "get back you evil demon, Heero I'll save you!" When he hit for the twenty-third time it bounce up and hit him on the nose, his eyes went wider and he shrieked like a girl and fled into Heero's arms. Heero shocked said "My God it is alive, GIVE me the damn spatula!" Duo grabbed his hand and said "no you can't go in there it will attack you" Heero turned to face a now pleading Duo and said "if I don't make it take care of Timmy for me" Duo sobbed, and then nodded, and watched as Heero went over to the skinny red thing, then he looked up with a confused look and said to himself "who the fuck is Timmy?" just then Heero turned and told him to go out into the living room and wait for him to return. Duo nodded and left Heero to the skinny red thing. Ten minutes later, Heero came running out of the kitchen, naked, and screaming "it's possessed, save Timmy!" Duo looked up quite shocked and then says "What happened?" Heero runs over to hide behind the couch, and motions for Duo to follow which he does. Heero then answers him with "I don't know, one minute I'm beatin the shit out of the skinny red thing, and the next thing I know I'm naked, it's possessed I tell you possessed!" Then Duo says "well then how the hell do we kill it?!?" "I don't know, lets call Treiz, maybe he will know what to do" Duo looks at him and replies "good idea, I'll get the phone" Heero nods, and watches as Duo bravely goes to get the phone from the table, only to realize that he had left it in the kitchen, so he cautiously opens the kitchen door and looks around, when he doesn't see the skinny red thing, he starts to slowly make his way towards the counter to the phone, then he quickly slips out of the door and back to the couch to where Heero was cowering still naked behind it. Heero gets up and hugs Duo thankful he's still alive and, well not nude. Duo then proceeds to dial Treiz's number, "hello?" the voice on the other end said sleepily "Treiz!! We need your help now" Treiz was suddenly wide awake and shouted into the phone "do you know what time it is Maxwell!" "Yes I know but it's attacking, we need you here now to see if you can stop it!" Duo yelled back at him "whoa, hold on, what's attacking?" Treiz asked "the skinny red thing help!!" "I'll be right there" He said hanging up the phone and then went out to the garage and got into his car and drove off to Duo's house.

Back in the living room Heero had gotten dressed and was now trying to calm Duo down when there was a loud knock on the front door, that made Duo jump and screame like a girl…again. Heero carfuly got up and let Treiz in. Once inside Treiz asked "what do you want me to do?" Duo takes him by the arm and leads him to the kitchen door "it's in there,…kill it." Treiz looks at him and says "what is it?" "we don't know except it is a skinny red thing, and it is violent" Treiz nodded, and said I except" then he went in th kitchen, and Duo ran back behind the couch and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen Treiz was trying to kill the skinny red thing with a chefs knife when all of a sudden the skinny red thing bounced and made him stab himself in the throat and he looked at the skinny red thing and said "it's evil" then he keeled over and died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the living room ten minutes later Heero and Duo get curious and go slowly to the kitchen to see what is taking so long, when they go in, they see a red substance on the floor, they walk on around the counter only to see Treiz lying on the floor with a knife in his throat, and the skinny red thing beside him. "oh my God you killed Treiz" Duo said "you bastards" Heero said. Then they look at each other and scream, then they run out of the kitchen and called the police "911 what's your emergency?" "help it… it killed him!"

Duo screamed into the phone "calm down, now what is it, and who did it kill?" The dispatcher said "it, it's the skinny red thing, and it killed Treiz Kushranada!" Duo yelled

"ok, ok calm down we'll send someone out there right now" "thank you" Duo said then hung up. There sending someone Heero. "ok, good" Heero said from behind the couch.

Twenty minutes later the cops bust in through the door and made Heero piss his pants (literally) Duo jumped up and yelled at them that it was in the kitchen. They went into the kitchen, and a minute later Heero and Duo heard gunshots… a lot of them. Then there was silence, except for a knock on the door. Heero answered it and saw Relena standing on the porch "hi Heero I heard gunshots is everything ok?" "no Relena it's not there's a skinny red thing in the kitchen and we are trying to kill it" She looked at him and said "can I go see it?" Heero nodded and let her in. She went into the kitchen and told the cops to move, when she saw it she burst out laughing, and pointed at the skinny red thing that is now full of bullet holes. Then one of the cops laid a hand on her shoulder and said "it's ok miss Relena, we got it" this just made her laugh harder and she went out into the living room holding her sides and Heero and Duo looked at her confused and mad, and were wondering what the fuck could be so damn funny at a time like this. She was about to answer there unspoken question, but then a boulder came out of no where and crushed her

Before she could speak. Heero and Duo looked at each other and said "damn" then the cops came out and said "we took care of it" holding the skinny red thing in a bag they left the two boy's there with the rock which had blood leaking out of the bottom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII me here wow was that psychotic or what??? ^_^ 

Well can you guess what the skinny red thing was? If you want to guess then go ahead 

Tell me in your review, along with what you thought of it please…pretty please? I'll give you a cookie if you do. Ok now a word from my friend Haylee who helped me write this…

Haylee:Hi this is haylee!ddddddduuuuuuuhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Me: stupid!!

Haylee:perv

Me: yep, but I'm a cute perv ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's it rev me and guess what it is, oh you have to think sick in order to guess what it is

I'll post your names in my bio thing if u can guess right ^_~ bye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
